Secrets
by Jasper-obsessed
Summary: Bella's cousin, Eve, comes to live with her. What happens when Jasper longs for her blood, as she is his singer? What will Alice do? Does Jasper have the strength to leave Alice after fifty years of marriage? Who will he choose... if anyone.
1. First Glance

**Disclaimer: This will be the only time I ever say this. I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters from the novels, I just own my original characters and this story. **

---

**Eve's P.O.V.**

Before I knew it, I was in the passenger seat of my cousin's old red truck. I was staring out at the window, waiting to be consumed by a life of dread, misery, and damp green patches of grass and moss... everywhere. It was too green, really. I wasn't used to it. I used to live in the great, sunny part of southern California. I sighed, remembering what had brought me here.

The death of both of my parents forced me to live in the small town of Forks, Washington. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. Bella just recently picked me up from the airport, and silently drove me back. I tried quickly to wipe away the oncoming tears, too embarrassed for her to see me like this. Bella and I were close, but crying in front of her was still embarrassing to me.

I sighed. The awkward silence made me more depressed than I already was. Fortunately, but in an also unfortunate way, Bella ended the awkward silence, just to start an awkward conversation.

"How's Forks looking?" she asked me, smiling.

"Ugh it's so green!" I groaned. "It's so dreary and depressing. I really can't stand it. How did you come to like this place?"

She smirked. "You'll get used to it. It's not a bad place at all." I knew there was a double meaning behind this. In most, if not all, of the emails she sent me since she moved here, she mentioned her dearly beloved Edward Cullen. He apparently was the most perfect guy out there in her eyes. He was the only reason she actually stayed in this stupid little town.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Bella. Like, I am ever going to stay here longer than I need to! I mean, I'm already a legal adult. There's no reason I should have to stay with Charlie!"

She sighed. "Well you have to pretend you're okay. For me... for Charlie?" I sighed, defeated. I promised her I wouldn't ruin their lives with all my whining and complaining. She thanked me as she talked more about her love.

"Edward seems like a really great guy Bella, but could we change the subject?" I asked her as we pulled into the driveway of my new home. Bella rolled her eyes as she and I grabbed my bags and she led me into the house.

Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs that didn't match the rest of the yellow kitchen. I looked around. It looked the same as it had a few summers ago when I came to visit. I sighed, shaking my head slightly before I walked up the stairs to my room with a simple hello to Charlie. Bella led me to the empty guest room they had prepared for me.

Bella gently set my things down onto the bed and left. She didn't bother sticking around, sensing I wanted to be alone. I sighed and silently threw all my things into a corner, not bothering to put them away properly.

I walked back down the stairs to see only Charlie in the living room, watching a game on the television. I walked to the refrigerator and opened it to reveal barely anything. I was hoping Charlie would have something chocolate to help comfort me. Chocolate was the only thing I could count on now. It was what you would call my comfort food. I sighed and walked into the living room, making my presence noticeable.

Charlie quickly silenced the television and looked straight at me. I blushed, not needing that much attention for my simple question. "Um, Charlie, I was wondering if I could borrow the cruiser to go to the market and get some food."

He quickly got up and dashed to his keys. He probably thought I needed anything I wanted in my fragile state. Waterworks was not Charlie's specialties. He handed me the keys and I quickly walked off, saying a quick goodbye to Charlie.

I got into the cruiser and I went to the local supermarket. I walked into the store, followed by a lot of curious stares. I ignored them. I walked into the store and went straight to the candy aisle.

I stopped suddenly as I saw an occupant already in the aisle. She stared. wide-eyed at me. She didn't move, and I couldn't under her stare. I looked her over. She was short, pixie-like. She had short black hair that spiked out at the bottom. She had pale skin, and she was inhumanely beautiful.

I finally snapped back into reality. She was still staring at me. I slowly walked towards the chocolate, snatched a few bars, and ran back out of the aisle. I hurriedly paid and raced out to the cruiser, once again followed by more stares. I quickly pulled away from the store and raced quickly back to the house.

I quickly raced into the house and ran straight up to my new bedroom. I laid on the be and ate the large chocolate bar in just a few minutes. I cried myself to sleep the rest of then night.

---

**Hope you liked it. The Cullens will be coming in soon enough, don't worry. I promise! **

**Read and review**

**Have any ideas? Tell me and I just might use them!**

**I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!! :]**


	2. First Meeting

**Notes: Hope you enjoy this :D**

---

**Eve's POV**

I woke up to voices from downstairs. It sounded like Bella, Charlie, and someone else. His voice sounded like velvet, he was a smooth talker. I hadn't heard the voice before, so I went to investigate.

Fortunately, I fell asleep in normal clothes, so I wouldn't have to go see the company in pajamas. I hurriedly brushed my hair and walked slowly down the stairs. I walked in on a three way conversation going on in the kitchen. Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs across from Bella and a guy. That guy was insanely gorgeous. His pale skin was the exact same as the girls at the stores. I thought about how they could be related in someway. The only thing the same about them was their pale skin color, how insanely beautiful they both are, and how they both had the strange topaz eye color.

The guy suddenly widened his eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just took a seat next to Charlie. Bella looked from me to the still unknown boy sitting beside her. I looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow.

"I am Edward Cullen," the boy said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

I smiled. "I'm Eve, Eve White. It's nice to finally meet you, after Bella has told me a bit about you."

He laughed and Bella blushed a deep red color. "Stop it," she mumbled. I laughed at how easily I could embarrass her.

"Anyways, I was just about to leave to go to my house with Bella. Care to join us?" Edward asked me. I looked at Charlie before he nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I told him excitedly. I wonder what his house was like. I wonder who his family was. I wondered a lot, really.

"Well then it's best we get going," Edward said. He and Bella got up and started walking outside. I followed them quickly. Edward opened the back seat door for me before he opened Bella's door. He finally got in and started his engine. I snapped my seat belt buckle and awaited the departure.

We hit the road before I asker him anything. "So who're the members in your family?" I asked him. I wanted to know before I got to the house.

"There are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Then there are my siblings, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. We were all adopted by Carlisle." I soaked all the names in.

"What are they all like?" I asked, more excited to learn about his family.

"Well Carlisle is the doctor at the local hospital. Esme is very kind. Emmet is quite the one to joke around, and he is very strong. Rosalie... well she's a bit... colder than the rest of us. She doesn't really like people. Alice is quite different. She loves people and does whatever she wants, really. Jasper is more reserved. We're all very different, as you can see."

Edward finished right as he pulled into the driveway of a beautiful house. It was three stories high, and had glass windows in every single room. "Wow..." I whispered.

Edward laughed before leading both Bella and me into the house.

"I have someone for you all to meet!" Edward shouted aloud. Before I knew it, six newcomers arrived before me. I almost jumped as I saw the girl from the market. She was staring at Edward, wide-eyed. I hadn't any idea what was happening.

"Hello," someone stepped up. "I am Carlisle, and this is my family; Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and you have obviously met Edward. We are pleased to meet you."

"I'm Eve White," I introduced myself.

They were all beautiful, but none were able to match the beauty of Jasper. He looked as if he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. His curly blond locks were slowly swaying. His liquid topaz eyes were staring intently at Edward, as if he didn't notice my presence. It almost... hurt. Was I really that bad of a guest to bring?

I smiled at them all, ignoring the fact that Jasper really didn't want me around, before I looked over at Alice. "Were you the one I met at the market yesterday?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, that was me. I'm sorry for all the staring, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay," I reassured her.

I looked over at the others. Edward and Jasper looked as if they were having a staring contest. Emmet was just staring at me. Rosalie looked bored, just leaning against the wall, examining her nails. Alice was smiling at me, along with Carlisle and Esme. Bella looked worried, looking at Edward, too.

"Well, I'm out," Rosalie said as she walked away. Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind her," Emmet said to me. "She's just not a people person." He laughed and ran off to follow her.

I looked back to see if Jasper was still there. He wasn't and I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, knowing that hurt was shown clearly through my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

Ever since I heard the thoughts of Eve in the morning, remembering Alice, I kept thinking about what Alice said. Eve was Jasper's Singer. She is to Jasper as Bella is to me. It worried me even more, remembering Jasper was the newest member of our family.

When we got inside, I read Jasper's mind. Her scent was so delicious to him, he used every ounce of strength to keep from attacking her right then and there. I saw how much it hurt Eve to see Jasper act as if he hated her.I read her mind. She thought something was wrong with her.

Jasper quickly fled from the room when nobody was looking.

**Jasper's POV**

I fled from the room when nobody was looking. As soon as Eve walked in. Her aroma filled my nostrils. It was hard to keep away from attacking her.

I breathed in two he gulps of fresh air. In through my nose and out through my mouth it went. It got the scent out for now. I quickly sat down in the middle of our large yard.

"Jasper." Edward had appeared next to me. "You hurt her."

I sighed, my head in my hands. "How do you do it?" I asked him. "How do you resist?" It took every ounce of strength I had in my body to restrain from attacking and killing her in front of my family. I made a mental note to make Edward my hero now.

"It's hard, but you hurt her in there. She thinks she's unwanted by you and she thinks that you hate her. You wouldn't look her in the eyes, so she thought that you didn't want her around. Go talk to her."

I closed my eyes and laid back down. I didn't do anything. "In a moment," was all I said.

Edward sighed. "Fine, but come in soon before she thinks you're avoiding her. If she doesn't already," he added in an undertone.

"I heard that," I told him.

"You were supposed to."

What was I to do?

---

**Come on people! Review and I'll love you! :D I'll keep posting, but if I don't get any reviews, I might as well stop, so review review and review! **


	3. Innocent

**Notes: :D Enjoy!**

---

**Jasper's POV**

She was innocent. She was delicate. She was fragile. Yet, she smelled so sweet. I could imagine the taste of her blood. It made my mouth water.

What was I thinking? I couldn't hurt Eve like that. I would have to tough it out. How was I supposed to do that? I'm not like Edward. I was a monster at one point. I killed frail innocent children. I haven't been a 'vegetarian' all my years of being a vampire. I'm not like Edward. I can't resist Eve's blood so easily. I would have to try harder.

"Jasper?" someone shouted. It was her. I could tell. She was nervous. I used my powers to relax her as best I could.

"Jasper!" she shouted again. I sighed. I sat up a bit and looked at her. I used a finger motion to tell her to come to me. She looked scared, but came over slowly. I motioned for her to sit down next to me, and she obeyed almost immediately.

"I apologize if I hurt you. I did not mean to be rude," I said to her. She perked up a bit more. "I just needed some fresh air. I haven't been out for a while."

"Oh it's no problem. I understand. I'm Eve, Eve White," she smiled.

"I am Jasper. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I apologize once more. I hope I did not offend you."

"Really, it's okay," she reassured me. I smiled slightly.

"So tell me about yourself, Eve. I don't remember ever seeing you here in Forks before."

"Oh yes. I'm cousins with Bella. I had to move here under a few conditions."

"May I ask what those conditions are?" I asked her.

"Well," she shifted a bit uncomfortably. "My parents died just a few days ago. Bella picked me up from the airport and brought me here. It's a bit of an adjustment from sunny California. It's taking some getting used to. What brought you here?"

"Um.. death of my parents. I was young. Rosalie and I both came here. Our Aunt Esme adopted us. It was probably more difficult for you than me, since your parents died at an age where you actually understood what it meant." Jasper looked up. A small breeze whipped mine and Eve's hair. I dug my fingers into the grass. I held the ground tightly, my knuckles turning whiter, if possible.

"But tell me about yourself. What do you like?" I asked once I gained control.

"Well... I like... the color of your eyes," she said before she could stop herself. I laughed. "I mean, it's not a color you see everyday. It's different."

"Thank you. I like your eyes too." She blushed. The blood rushed to her cheeks and I sniffed her scent in once again. I breathed it out, keeping my mind clear. It was hard, seeing the color rise to her cheeks, but I managed.

"Do you like anything else besides my eyes?" I asked.

"Your hair," she blurted out. I laughed once more. "I mean, it's poofy!"

"Yes well, that's how it has always been," I said in between laughs.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" she fake pouted. I smiled. I was glad _my _singer was full of passion and personality. She wasn't annoying and bitchy. If she was, I would've drank her blood before anyone could stop me.

We talked a bit more about things we liked (that weren't a part of me). "Why did you call me in the first place, might I ask?"

"Oh well, Edward wanted to see if I could convince you to come inside. I didn't think I would be able to. I mean, why would you listen to me if you didn't listen to your own brother?" I laughed a bit. "Well, it looks like I was wrong."

"Just a bit," I joked. I stood up. "Shall we?" She stood up, and we walked back towards the house.

**Eve's POV**

Jasper put his hand on the small of my back. He was such a gentleman. He led the way back to where everyone was seated in their family room. Rosalie sat on the couch reading a book while Emmet was just sitting there smiling as we entered the room. Carlisle was reading a few sheets of paper while Esme was making a fire in the fireplace. Edward and Bella were both listening to a CD while Alice was drawing in midair. What a strange family the Cullens and Hales were.

"Eve?" Esme called my name. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Oh not thank you. I'm fine right now," I blushed, flattered by the attention.

"Okay darling. If you need anything, just ask one of us," Esme indicated everyone with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you," I said.

"I bet Eve wants to explore Forks, wouldn't you?" Alice asked excitedly.

'Um yeah, sure. It sounds fun," I said.

"Great. You can all go out and show Bella around the town for a bit. I'm sure she'll learn to love every square inch of Forks," Carlisle said.

"LET'S GO!" Emmet yelled, frightening me. He roared with laughter before grabbing Rosalie and taking her out to the garage.

I walked out with Jasper and Alice. Three cars were parked in the garage. My eyebrows raised at the three cars. They all looked so expensive. There was a black Mercedes, a large jeep, and a slick red BMW.

A low whistle escaped my lips. I've seen multiple good cars and things, but these were just... wow. They were all sleek and looked brand new. They were fast and in great condition. Dr. Cullen must have accumulated a lot of money to be able to buy all those cars.

"Why should I have to go?" Rosalie whined. "I don't want to!"

"Rose..." Emmet said. "Come on, we can have some fun!"

"Rosalie, just come and get out for a while," Alice pleaded. "We can have a ton of fun. We can go into the forest or go visit somewhere!"

"I don't think I should have to go!" Rosalie protested.

"Well no one cares what you think right now," Edward said, appearing with Bella. "We can all go out somewhere."

"I think it will be fun," I added. "I'd like to get to know Forks a bit more, and Rosalie, you don't have to go if you really don't want to."

"Fine! I'll go," she said. She didn't seem happy about going, but she went anyways, Bella, Edward, and Alice got into Edward's Volvo while Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and I got into Rosalie's BMW. Rosalie sat in the drivers seat, Emmet in shot gun, leaving Jasper and me to sit in the back. Jasper opened my door, and before I was even able to put on my seat belt, Jasper was in on the other side of me. I smiled at him before Rosalie started the car and drove off behind Edward.


End file.
